Juntos MXL
by twilighttriforce8
Summary: Midna y Link, tendrán que soportar una situación y poco más...


Narracion Normal.

-¡LINK!-

Se levanta nuestro héroe, hora de trabajar, la vida en Ordon sigue igual, trabajos de lunes a Viernes, la misma gente noble de siempre y ella... La persona que atosigaba a Link, Illia. Voltea hacia su buró triste, hay un vaso de agua, un plato sucio y un pedazo del espejo, el espejo que rompió Midna, el había decidido tomarlo, desde el día que se fue todo fue diferente para él.

Baja las escaleras y ahí esta Illia.

-Hola Link.-

-Illia.-

-Toma.- le entrega la correa de Epona. -La prepare para ti.-

-Gracias.- se va hacia su lugar de trabajo, al terminar tiene todo un día para hacer lo que quiera.

Se sube en Epona y se dirige a Hyrule pero Illia lo detiene.

-Cuídate Link, no maltrates a Epona.-

-No lo haré.- se va rápidamente, ya se estaba hartando de esa chica.

Sale al castillo de Hyrule y llega con su amiga Zelda.

-Zelda.-

-Link, ¿a que se debe tu visita?-

-Quiero a Midna de vuelta.- contestó muy seguro de lo que quería.

-No puedo hacer eso Link, ahora entiendo porque lo hizo, para protegernos. Y aunque quisiera devolverla, no tengo forma.-

-Zelda, sólo llevamos 5 meses sin ella y para mi todo es diferente, la necesito de vuelta.-

-Lo siento Link, no tengo nada a mi alcance, en cuanto tenga algo o sepa algo, te lo haré saber.-

-*suspira* Bien... Gracias Zelda.- se va desanimado.

*Midna

De nuevo el se apodera de mis pensamientos, quiero volver con él, pero tenía que proteger al mundo, no iba a lastimar a nadie más, ahora gobierno aquí, pero me siento vacía, tengo que ver la forma de volver, por lo menos un momento.

Camino en el pueblo con un traje negro, nadie puede ver mi cara ni sabe quien soy, camino con la sabia del pueblo.

-Hola, soy yo, Midna, necesito hablar contigo.-

-Un placer, acompáñame.- me lleva a un lugar callado del pueblo, siempre que necesito algo voy con ella y me trae aquí.

-¿Qué necesita?-

-Moine, ya te dije que me hables de tu, después de todo somos amigas.-

-Tienes razón, lo siento, ¿Qué necesitas?-

-Que me devuelvas al mundo de la luz.-

-Hay un portal en este mundo, pero no cualquiera puede pasar, tengo que tomar algo a cambio.-

-¿Qué?-

-Tu forma... La guardaría pero nada te asegura que todo salga bien, volverías a la forma que tenías antes, la pequeña, con un pedazo de la sombra fundida.-

-De acuerdo.-

-¿Qué, si lo tomas?-

-Si, lo haré.- digo segura.

-Bien.-

Me lleva al portal.

-Adiós, y gracias.-

Entro en él y aparezco en los campos de Hyrule.

Me siento aliviada pero nerviosa, volveré a ver a Link. A lo lejos veo un caballo corriendo, es Epona y viene Link sobre ella. Me volteo y actuó como si no lis viera y me dirigiera a Ordon, espero que me vea, quiero que el llegue conmigo.

-¡¿Midna!?- volteo y actuó como si me hubiera tomado por sorpresa.

-¡LINK!-

Corro hacia el y nos abrazamos, siento extraño por dentro.

-¿Cómo volviste y por que tienes tu forma pequeña?-

-La intercambie para poder volver aquí Link.-

-Te extrañe.-

-Y yo a ti.-

-Midna, ven, nunca conociste mi casa cierto.-

-No, jamás.-

-Acompáñame.-

Caminamos hasta su casa, pero ahí estaba Illia.

-Link, haz vuelto, ¿todo bien?-

-Si.-

-¿Quien es ella?- dice celosa.

-Midna.-

Me mira con odio y yo sólo la miro fijamente.

-Hola Mina.-

-Es Midna.- dice Link.

-Ya lo se.- dice.

-Ella es..- dice Link nervioso por todo lo que nos decíamos con la mirada.

-Lo sé, ella es Illia.-

-¿Y tu como sabes mi nombre?-

-Yo se muchas cosas, además YO acompañe a Link en TODA su aventura, estuve con el cuando perdiste la memoria.-

-Cállate, seguro estuvo contigo toda la aventura porque tu le ocasionaste los problemas.- me duele recordar eso, yo le ocasioné varios problemas a Link.

-Te equívocas, lo resolvimos, el problema no fue mi culpa, me invadieron, así que mejor no hables si nos sabes.- me voy a la casa de Link, esa niña es una estúpida, quiere a Link como novio y creo que el también, no soporto esa idea, se cree superior. Además me odia sin antes saber como soy, pero me da exactamente lo mismo. Espero aquí sentada en la mesa de Link y abre la puerta.

-Siento eso, a veces me harta.-

-¿Por?-

-Le gusto, pero ella no a mi, hablamos de eso pero no lo entiende.-

-Pero te gustaba ¿no?-

-Lo hacía.-

-¿Cuándo cambio eso?-

-Cuando pase MUCHO tiempo contigo.-


End file.
